ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaeila Aryana
Angeliah Josephina Stephanie Cortez (born on December 20, 1980 in Andrade, California) is an American professional wrestler African American/Puerto Rican/Mexican/Cape Verdan of descent, better known by her wrestling name Jaeila Aryana and Angeliah Cortez, she is currently working for XOE, EWA and UWRV3. Early life Jaeila Aryana was born to her mother Charianna Martinez and her farther Richard Aryana, naming her Angeliah Josephina Stephanie Cortez, the first born child and the only child in their family, mixed with Black, Puerto Rican, Mexican and Cape Verdan of descent from both sides of her parnets, though, her mother had picked up the name for her and named her after her great grandma when she passed away, Jaeila was born on December 20, 1980 in Adrade California, she grew up down there without her real father, Richard Aryana, not being there for her because he had some problems with his health and his heart, also she actually think he wasn't doing good all of the time with his health until he died when she was only 16, her father was a fromer boxer and a trainer at a gym called Johnny's Wreslting Adcemy in downtown of California, she still remembered he was good to her and my mother too, and he would come bring her things that she always wanted, and gotten her mother and her sopiled like crazy. Her mother is a fromer professinal dancer for The Dos Renos Brothers back in the late 1970s, that's when her mother already know she was a big star at the time, and Angeliah used to love watching her mother dancing on stage, she did eojoy dancing with her and knowing maybe someday Angeliah would like to be like her mother very much.Her mother and her father has been divocred since Angeliah was at the age of 2 because things wasn't working right between them and knowing they had some plans in future without each other though, as being a little child when her parnets got a divocred, it wasn't that much easy for her. =Middle School And High School= During middle school and high school, Jaeila used to be so much popular back in high school with her best friend, Bianca. Well, eventaully, she quite remember some of the things they did in high school, they did some funny stuff together.From there, although after that, suddenly, everything begins to change that she know her life was really bad for her, very horrible, because she got involed with bad things and other stuff with other people from high school and middle school, she started to become depression all of the time, started to go to classes with her mother and always knew her mother had her back, and Angeliah stopped talking with Bianca and had ended her relationship with her, but, she was very deeply depression. Wrestling career EWA World Wrestling Federation Ultimate Wrestling Revolution V3 On July 3, 2008 Jaeila had made her official debut in UWRV3 with her fiancee Jamie Gonzalez.A few weeks later she has been booked on her debut match against Nastasha Kaine, which she won and defeated Kaine. Xtreme Organization Entertainment Fueds In Wrestling *'Finishing moves and Signature moves' *''Diving Cutter DDT/'186' ('Swining Snap DDT) *The Aryanna Effected('''Jumping Implant DDT) Signature moves *'Black Buddafly/Thee Mortal Infamous'(Reverse roundhouse kick preceded by a kiss) *'Ayrricana('Hurricana) *'''The Burning Martix(The Martix) *J.A-D.T(Inverted DDT) *The Infrontbreaker(Neckbreaker) *La De Mayo Press(Lou Thez Press) *Mexican Rolling Clutch Pin *Headscissors Takedown *Shooting Star Press *Springboard bulldog *Northen Lights Suplex *Hair-pull snapmare *Diving crossbody *Snap Suplex *Clothesline *Superkick *Moonsualt *Flapjack *Roll-up *Bitch Slap *Spear *Figure Four Leglock *Sharpshooter *Sleeper Hold *Texas Coverleaf Signature Weapon *Black Belt *Steel Black Chair Managers *'Jamie Gonzalez'June 1, 2008 - Currently *'Jacob Clarke'7, 2008 - June 26, 2008 Signature taunts' *? Nicknames *'The Massacre Effect 'May 23, 2008 - Currently *'The Angel Assassin'May 23, 2008 - Currently *'The Fallen Assassin'June 12, 2008 - Currently *'The Infamous Queen Of Wrestling'15, 2008 - Currently *'Thee Infamous Queen'15, 2008 - Currently Theme music *''The Second Coming by Joe Budden'' *'Bad Girl by Black Buddafly feat Fablous'' Championships and accomplishments Xtreme Organization Entertainment * First Ever XOE World Womans Championship[current] Ultimate Wrestling Revolution V3 *Manger/Valet Of Team Infamous with Jamie and Dave Gonzalez[current] *Diva Of The Weekx2 *TNA Woman Knockouts Champioshipx World Wrestling Federation *Fromer Member Of The Ministry with James The Minister with Jamie and Salman *Fromer Member Of JSJ - 'J'amie 'S'alman 'J'aeila Personal Information She married her fiancee, Jamie Gonzalez, on December 30, 2008 in their hometown of Adrade California. She has a child named Nevaeh Jaemaya Cortez with her husband. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers